Mother Earth's Revenge
by AnnabethnAliceLuvr
Summary: You didn't really think Mother Earth would forgive the Gods for hurting her sons did you? The Gods are going to need EVERYONE related, but what do the Cullens have anything to do with that?
1. Three Strangers with Information

Hey!

1st of all, **BELONGS 2 STEPHENIE MEYER AND RICK RIORDAN**! the only person that SORTA belongs 2 me is summer (get it? demeter sorta caused the seasons...yea...)

i know it says percy/twilight crossover but u all know that it also has **parts greek myth** rite? k... also, i _made up the monsters, wel some_ of them...

sorry 2 all those team jacob fans but i sort of remembered him AFTER i started the story and didn't know how 2 stick him in... mayb he'll show later, i'm not sure...

also, for the outfits (and really any outfit i've ever written) i really don't know anything 'bout fashion so...

i'll post the next chapter later... yup...

o! and if any1 seems ooc, sry...:D

if u have ideas, questions or anything, feel free 2 ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

PROLOUGUE

_14 years ago_

"_You must, Carlisle, it's my final wish. Please. Her mom will send help," Zach Green begged. He was in the snow white bed in the Cullens' mansion, cursed by Hera, queen of the Greek gods. Of course, Carlisle didn't know that._

_Two years ago, he met Demeter, the Greek goddess of Harvest. He was a vampire then and Demeter took a special liking to him. They had a daughter, Summer Whitney Green. She had dark blonde hair and forest green eyes. Sometimes they changed to dirt brown or light brown, depending on what she was near. As soon as he offended Hera, Zach grew ill which wasn't possible for him. He ran to his old friend Carlisle, asking him to take in Summer, not hinting a detail about who her mom was or how he was ill._

_Carlisle looked at his friend, full of worry. No way had a vampire got sick. "I will Zach," he finally agreed, pulling Summer, who was a 3 year old, into his own stone, cold arms. She was, though hard to admit, prettier than Nessie. As much as he hated seeing his friend dying, he was a little glad that Nessie had a friend. Everyone else was shaken by the Volturi attack just a few weeks ago. At least Nessie would move on a little faster._

"_Thank you Carlisle." And with that, his eyes closed for the last time._

Summer's POV at 17

Nessie and I ran home from playing at the La Push beach. Nessie's bronze curls and my light brown hair were flying in the wind. At the end, it curled up a bit. I wore a knee length, pink, Armani, ruffle skirt and a Forever 21 tank with long bead necklaces. Alice rubbed off on me a whole lot. We both ran the same pace since our dad's were both vampires but Nessie was just a little faster because of Edward.

"We're home!" we both sang as we crashed through the open door. Nessie ran into her dad, Edward's arms as I ran into my adopted mom I guess, Rosalie's. After my dad left, he gave me to Carlisle, who gave me to Rosalie and Emmett. I felt like a 4 year old's special rock, just being thrown around like that but it was nice. Rosalie was as motherly as anyone can be.

"How was your swim Summer, sweetie?" Mom smiled at me as she pulled me into the leather white couch, between her and my dad.

"Great, Nessie got splashed," I giggled at the memory, then stopped when I realized what I had seen. There were girls in the water, 15 and 16 and they had blue tinted faces. They had smiled at me, and though Nessie was staring straight at them, she didn't seem the least bit concerned.

Everyone who was laughing before turned to me. "Something wrong darling?" Esme, Nessie and my grandmother asked kindly, full of worry. Carlisle, our grandfather squeezed her hand gently.

"Nothing," I dismissed, foolishly. You can't fool a group of vampires.

Edward seemed frustrated, like always since he couldn't read my mind. Bella, Nessie's mom, kissed him gently and he calmed down. My dad started to silent laugh. Bella shot a dark look and I was relieved, the attention was off me.

Then, when I thought things would stay normal, Alice, Nessie's aunt blanked out and Edward's face was puzzled.

"Someone's coming, 3 kids," Alice explained.

My dad snorted. "Please, what are we so worried about?"

"We are worried, Emmett, because they will be here in about 3 minutes and I can't read their minds either!" Edward seemed frustrated and Bella placed a hand on his arm.

"They are here for Summer," Alice's eyes darted quickly to my mom and dad, and then back. Mom pulled me closer.

"Wait, you can't hear them either?" Carlisle turned to Edward.

He shook his head. "I thought that was supposed to be rare." He smiled a tiny bit at Bella.

"…just knock, Grover…" a girl's voice snapped. We all quieted down. "…but Chiron said…" Chiron? That's a weird name.

_Knock, knock _"…see Grover? That's how you do it. Bang the fist to the door. Fist meet door. Fist touch…ow!" the same girl's tone smirked and spoke like he was a kindergartener. Even though it was a little tense, we all chuckled a little. "…Annabeth, he has a reason to be scared…" another boy's voice stated. Boy was he right. "…keep it down Seaweed Brain…" the same girl, she seemed like the only girl, shot back. Seaweed Brain? That seemed like a weak insult.

"Rosalie, you stay here with Summer. We'll go get it." My dad, Carlisle, and Edward got up and went to answer the door.

There were 3 kids, 2 boys and a girl. I was right.

"Um, hello…can I help you?" Carlisle started the conversation. Surprise, surprise.

"Hello. I'm Annabeth Chase. This is Percy Jackson…" she pointed to the guy with the sea greenest eyes I've ever seen. He had his hands in his jean pocket. "…and Grover Underwood…" she pointed to the boy with the curly hair that kept glancing around, seeming nervous. He had a weird smell too, like a barn. "…who looks like he needs to hide _under_ something," she muttered, not knowing we could hear. I giggled just a bit. "We'd like to see Summer Whitney Green please," the girl continued, her voice changing just a bit on my name, like a secret. How'd she know my name, my full name?

"Why do you need her?" my dad spat out rudely. I was pretty sure Jasper was calming him down now. Edward seemed a little triumphant. Probably because they said that my dad used to tease him about being over protective with Nessie.

"We have…an important message," Percy replied. His hesitation was the slightest, but everyone in this room could hear it.

"I'm sorry, she's not available," Edward spoke for the first time.

"Please? It's very, very important, and confidential," Annabeth looked at them in the eye, not seeming the bit startled with their glares.

"I'm sorry…" Carlisle began.

"That's fine," Grover cut in, seeming really relieved. Percy and Annabeth shot him a look but he continued. "Well, we'll see you in school."

"And, just for a reason for her to talk to us, we have info on her mom," Percy caught up with the others.

My mom? From what I remember, she was the kindest person ever, always loved plants…and cereal. But she died…

"Wait!" I called out. Percy, Annabeth seemed glad. Grover seemed scared. They came back. I struggled out of Rosalie's grip. "How do you know my mom?"

"Oh, a lot of people know her," Percy smirked and Annabeth jabbed him.

"This isn't the best place," Annabeth looked a little nervous now. "If we tell you, we'd have to go somewhere a little farther from California, preferably, a forest."

Jasper seemed uncomfortable and left. I was confused and I'm pretty sure everyone else was too.

"Why? How would you know her anyways? My mom and dad died," I questioned, truly curious now.

"Well…um…" Percy glanced at Annabeth.

"Okay, here's the deal. Your mom has another daughter…" I raised my eyebrows but decided that the story would probably get more complicated. "…and she was stolen from this other very powerful guy…" Percy, Annabeth and Grover glanced at each other uneasily. "And that powerful guy doesn't like your mom since they always fight over her daughter. He's around here so we have to tell you farther away." _**(I know i probably didn't explain that wel. basically, it's persephone and hades)**_

"Um…okay. Why a forest?" Bella picked up an important part that I'd totally forgot about.

"Well…that's something you'll find out at school," Grover's body was turned, like he was ready to run.

"Well, Summer doesn't need another mother. We're doing just fine without her," mom sniffed.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover looked really nervous. Nervous was an understatement. "We, uh…gotta go. Don't ever say anything bad about her mom though," Annabeth warned. I noticed the trees looked tensed or something. Great. I shook my head to clear the thought.

"Lady…she's your daughter. You wouldn't want to her hurt her," she muttered very quietly, I wasn't sure I heard right.

"Lady?" Alice asked.

"Well, I guess you can find that out tomorrow too. Let's go Percy and Annabeth. One of your parents had better got us somewhere to stay." Grover panicked.

"My dad got it. It's still wet though. Oh, and Summer? If you eat whole wheat cereal, you'll feel stronger," Percy whispered to me, though everyone else could hear.

"How'd you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um, lucky guess…" Percy took off with Annabeth and Grover following him.

I glanced at everyone. Mom and dad looked mad. Edward and Alice seemed frustrated. Bella, Carlisle and Esme seemed to be thinking. Nessie was looking at me curiously and Jasper looked relieved…just a little.

"Well, family meeting?" Carlisle asked and headed towards the dining room.

"One thing for sure…Summer's not going to school tomorrow," dad growled.

"Please daddy, they won't be able to hurt me. I'll just run away or something. Plus I wanna figure out about my mom," I replied exasperated.

"Yeah…you can't fight the future." Edward turned towards Alice a little.

My dad's eyes narrowed tremendously but then finally sighed. I was staring into his eyes, pleading. "Fine but someone always has to keep watch."

"_Par_ents," Jasper coughed. Edward and my dad both glared at him which caused Alice to growl. Wow, we had some family.

"Thank you daddy. 'Night," I kissed him on the cheek and headed for Nessie and my room. She followed me.

"Why can't I insult her mom? Something wrong?" my mom muttered to herself though everyone could hear. Dad patted her shoulder.

* * *

thts it! thx 4 readn!

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


	2. Missed the Camp!

Hey!

heres the 2nd ch!

**BELONGS 2 STEPHENIE MEYER AND RICK RIORDAN!!!!! **i only barely own summer...

i'm pretty sure it'll always b Summer's pov unless i say so so...

if u have ideas, questions or anything, feel free 2 ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

We were in my mom's convertible going to school.

"Please relax, Emmett, Summer doesn't have one single class without one of us," Jasper was cringing. For a second, I suddenly felt extremely nervous and protective of…myself?

"Sorry, all Emmett's fault." Jasper grinned slightly.

Dad scowled but apparently, there was a faint emotion behind that. "Why are you relieved?" Jasper faked his innocent quite badly. He shot daggers at Jasper as I figured it out. Edward wasn't here.

We pulled into the parking lot and saw Percy, Annabeth and Grover waiting for us. Dad growled and I saw that Jasper rolled his eyes just a bit.

"Hello Summer," Percy greeted pleasantly as I stepped out.

"What do you want?" dad glowered at them.

"Just saying hi," Annabeth replied freely and led them away to the office.

Nessie was skipping towards us. She had just got out of her dad's Volvo.

"Wow, I don't know how dad did it. Mom's smell is tempting," she muttered. Our whole family laughed.

"It was well worth it," Edward smiled lovingly at Bella who looked like she could have blushed.

"Great, this is just what we need huh?" Percy groaned. We all turned and saw that they were just about to go in.

"Percy," Grover said warningly. "Show some respect. Don't offend her."

"Why would she even be here? Things must be really bad," Annabeth mumbled.

Percy sighed and they strolled towards the newest car to the parking lot, a light, light pink limo. We all gasped. The whole school was staring too, especially at the 3 kids who seemed braved enough to welcome.

The white door opened and the most beautiful lady walked out. She had sapphire blue dress over white jeans. Over her dress was a rose pink, fur coat. Real diamond chandelier earrings hid under her silky straight, shoulder length blond hair. Under her jeans were magenta, Gucci, crocodile skinned heels with the skinniest heel, yet she walked with perfect ease. I wonder how much that cost her. She looked about 18. If mom took away your confidence, this girl took it, ran and hid it somewhere you would _never_ find. She was beyond beautiful. She was beyond stunning, gorgeous … She was _beyond _beyond divine, if that made sense. Everyone was staring at her, even Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I never thought it would happen. I snorted the faintest. _**(aphrodite...)**_

"Hello Percy, Annabeth, Grover," she flashed a dazzling, stunning smile at them. The parking lot gasped. This lady knew them?

Then, Percy, Annabeth and Grover did something I would never suspect them to do. They bowed. I squinted my eyes in confusion.

"Well Ms. Helena…" the driver put an accent on her last name and stared pointedly and the 3 who suddenly seemed to get the message, whatever that was. "You're staying with them?"

"May I stay with you guys Percy?" Ms. Helena glanced at them with a smile.

"Of-of course Ms. Helena," Grover stumbled and then blushed.

She laughed a little and then turned serious. "Something dangerous is going to happen. We'll keep an eye on Summer. Of course, Demeter's been doing that but we'll help," Everyone was close enough to hear; apparently they had subconsciously inched forward. They turned to me. Then, Ms. Helena muttered something everyone else couldn't hear but the kids next to her and us. "This punishment is worse than camp. Seriously, with Artemis?" Artemis? "I'd rather visit Hades." Hades?

"'We'll'? Who else is here?" Annabeth questioned.

"Ah, your mother, Ms. Silver and Katie Gardner. She'll be helping Summer," Ms. Helena seemed to put extra meaning behind the words that Percy, Annabeth and Grover suddenly understood. _**(athena, artemis and katie's a camper/daughter of demeter, so summer's sister...)**_

"Katie will definitely help," Percy agreed.

"Yes, well, we have to get going. Your mother will not be happy if you miss class Annabeth," she giggled lightly.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed just a bit and the 4 of them headed towards the main office, the crowd creating a path like she was the queen of the world or something.

"Wow, what was that about?" mom questioned, glaring at dad.

"Um, yeah. Summer doesn't need protection, she's got us," Dad replied absentmindedly, looking a little dreamy until mom kicked her in the shin-hard.

"Lesson number 1 honey. Kick when people don't pay attention to you," Jasper muttered and everyone besides mom laughed.

"I didn't see these knew people," Alice suddenly blurted.

"I can't hear them either," Edward breathed.

"Let's just go…become friends or something," Nessie tried to ease up the tension between her parents.

Bella reluctantly agreed and pulled Edward along. Alice and Rosalie didn't seem happy either. Nessie rolled her eyes and I smiled at her, following her parents.

"Bella, you know I love you, right?" Edward seemed anxious. "It's just that she looked as beautiful as you and Ness. I was just surprised, love." I hope he didn't plan for it to sound that way.

I ignored his, dad and Jasper's efforts.

We entered the cafeteria and saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Ms. Helena talking with 2 very beautiful grownups and a 17 year old girl. They weren't crowded yet but then again, the whole school was outside talking.

"That's her," Grover pointed out as we stepped in.

Mom and dad growled at the same time. The kids looked nervous but the adults and Ms. Helena seemed amused, like dad couldn't take them or something. Ha!

We headed for our usual table.

"Why am I here Helena?" one of the ladies who's eyes reminded me of the moon, turned to Ms. Helena whose first name was apparently Helena. Even though Helena was obviously younger than the two grownups, they still talked to each other like they were all close friends. _**(artemis-miss silver/coach...)**_

"Because, we could use your arrow skills, Miss Silver. Plus, this is our punishment. You just had to blow up your dad's temple. Don't you think you should consider a misses? Anyways, she hasn't given birth since Heracles,"Helena replied. Heracles?! Ugh, why do I even bother?

"No," Miss Silvers replied icily. She seemed to really, really disagree about marrying. "How will the others help? Only Summer's useful," she replied.

"Can we tell her? I would love a new sister," the girl **_(katie) _**was bouncing in her seat until the moon lady, Helena and the lady with the grayest eyes, almost identical to Annabeth eyed her. _**(athena)**_

"Not now. Her mom's been keeping the _others_ away. She doesn't need them now. We'll wait a few days," the lady, who was probably Annabeth's mom replied.

"Just 'cause you don't know doesn't mean you don't get attacked," Percy mumbled.

Annabeth's mom continued, "Here's the story, I'm Annabeth's mom, Ms. Chase and I'm teaching algebra. Miss Silvers will teach P.E. You guys will all have your classes together for sure."

Everyone nodded and then they muttered something in a language not even Edward knew. They all nodded and stood up. I suddenly realized school was about to start.

I headed for my first class, algebra where I would probably meet Ms. Chase. Nessie, Jasper, dad and I had that class together.

Ms. Chase was already in the classroom when we entered. We arrived just seconds before everyone else.

"Hello, and you are?" she smiled sweetly at us.

"Um, I'm Summer Green. This is Emmett Cullen, Renesmee, or Nessie Cullen and Jasper Hale," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ms. Chase, but I'd prefer Lady. I'm going to be the teacher for the rest of the year. Hope you have free time because I give tons of homework," she laughed freely and returned to her desk, organizing everything.

We sat at our usual places, in the second row. Then, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Katie and Helena came in. I groaned, apparently out loud. They all sat in the first row and got their stuff ready.

Soon, the kids piled in, looking confused when they saw Ms. Chase, or Lady, and like the won the lottery when the saw Helena.

The bell rang and Lady got started. "Well, first, I'm Ms. Chase, but I would prefer Lady…" Helena snickered and Lady raised her eyebrow at her but let it go for some reason. "I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year,"

"If we live that long," Percy muttered and Annabeth elbowed him.

"Well, why don't we just spend this time introducing ourselves? Just say your name, some interesting facts about yourself and what you love about school," Lady continued.

So, for the whole class period we learned about other people. I wonder if anyone else noticed now Lady slipped in acdemics every once and a second.

*^*^*^*^ (yea, i'll work on tht...)

The bell finally rang and we all sprinted out to our next class, mine which was art with Edward and Bella.

"Alright class, let's just draw freely today," Mrs. Baker. I glanced at Edward and Bella who were across from me. "So far, all the teachers are letting us off the hook."

Edward seemed to agree. "Yeah. Mr. Strice told us our homework was to read a book."

"I feel like it's the newcomers…not fault but…" Bella spoke as she drew an island. Edward glanced at her painting and smiled at her. I guess he was forgiven. It seemed like another one of those "you don't need/want to know" moments so I just focused on my sky.

Aladia, who sat next to me, came in late and got a detention. I wonder how she went to all of them. You only had 24 hours a day. I figured I'd have 30 seconds before Dee came so I spoke at vampire speed.

"Grover smells like a barn."

Edward and Bella nodded. "Like a goat."

"We should ask them to sit with us for lunch," Bella suggested. We all nodded just as Dee sat down.

"Hey Summer. Did you see that new girl?"She started. She may be a trouble-maker but she was 'World's Best Gossiper' too. Bella stiffened slightly and Edward hugged her closer murmuring some weird romantic stuff.

"Yeah, I had her in first," I replied lightly. Her eyes popped wide open and the kids from other tables near us leaned in to listen.

"OMG! Tell me everything," she demanded. She probably thought I couldn't see her phone ready to spread the news like wild fire.

"Well…her name is Helena. We have a new teacher for algebra, Ms. Chase, but she likes for everyone to call her Lady. She's very nice and let us just introduce ourselves, to her, the whole period. There are also other new people like Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase and Katie Gardner."

Her fingers were moving like hurricanes across the keyboard. "OMG! I cannot believe this. Wait, MIQ, are they single? Cute?"

I giggled and answered her 'Most Important Question.' "Well, Percy is sort of cute and Grover is…okay. I think they're both single. Percy looks like he works out or something."

Dee squealed along with some other girls, "Totally awesome."

"Oh, and in gym, we have a new coach too, Coach Silvers. Guess what we did? Archery! It was awesome and Coach Silvers was totally helpful. She was beyond good too," Dee dished to me.

I smiled and tried to look impressed though I already knew, about the new teacher that is.

"Thanks Sammy, I'll totally remember you," Dee ran off to find Mrs. Baker so she could 'go to the bathroom.'

I rolled my eyes. Apparently, 'I'll totally remember you' meant 'let's change her name.' Edward and Bella were staring at me, amused. I stuck my tongue out at them.

I suddenly thought of something. "Cute does not mean like," I warned.

Edward chuckled and I looked at Bella, pleading. Bella smiled kindly at me and turned to Edward.

"I don't think you should tell Emmett," her eyes smoldered into his. She seemed to concentrate on something and suddenly Edward jumped slightly, the same way whenever he heard Bella's mind.

"Of course not, sweetheart," Edward seemed like he was in a daze. I could see his hands in fists. I giggled and smiled at Bella, who grinned back. Edward, who finally realized what was going on, narrowed his eyes but then sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to Bella. This was one of those rare moments when you loved that they were madly in love.

I explained the details of algebra and Edward and Bella both listened intently.

"Well, I guess we'll see in gym," Edward sighed just as the bell rang. I nodded and headed for Biology with Alice who seemed puzzled.

"Did you have gym or algebra?" I asked as we settled down in our seats.

"Gym," she replied.

"Archery?"

Alice seemed surprised. I laughed. "Aladia."

She rolled her eyes and explained to me quickly what happened. "She was glaring slightly at all the boys. It's a good thing only Nessie and Rose were there. Otherwise, I'd be fuming."

I smiled slightly just as the late bell rang.

"Hello class," Mr. Gordio greeted. "Today, we're going to watch a movie on the human senses."

As he was having trouble with the projector, I quickly turned to Alice. "All the teachers are being so loose,"

Alice nodded, a little scared. "Didn't see a movie?" She nodded. I bit my lip just as the lights got darkened.

"We can all see, smell, hear, taste and touch, but what helps us?" an over dramatic lady popped onto the screen. Great, it was one of those over-the-top movies. It never made sense when we watched these. I mean, we weren't in 4th grade.

It was too quiet to talk with Alice so we just watched a movie on everything we knew about already.

As the credits appeared, I told Alice the plan, loud enough for all the vampires in this school to hear. "We'll ask them to sit with us at lunch." Alice nodded just as the bell rang.

"C'mon beautiful, sit with us," the football team star was grinning at Helena.

"Sorry, she's a little too old for you," Percy smiled just a little. Annabeth and Helena smacked him.

"You're lucky we're with mortals Perseus Jackson," Helena hissed to Percy.

Mortals? My parents and everyone else were already in their seats, so they heard.

"Sorry Blake, we're sitting with the Cullens," Helena strutted with Percy, Annabeth, Katie and Grover following. Blake looked like he was in shock.

I giggled, remembering the time when they were after Nessie and me. "C'mon guys, you guys are going out and I respect that." he'd explain, thinking he was being extremely considerate. His hands were in surrender position and talk all cool and what not. "Nessie and Summer aren't. We could have fun." He missed school for a month.

Alice and I hurried to our table.

"What do you want?" mom asked icily as they approached our table.

Helena's eyes became suddenly murderous, glowing, just the slightest pink. Wait, glowing? Pink?

"Watch it Rosalie Hale," Helena glared back.

My dad suddenly got all protective. "What are you going to do? Sue us?" he snorted.

Helena glared at them, but, was that a smile or something?

"You're going to be in the sew_er_ if you don't be quiet," Grover muttered.

"We just want to talk," Katie tried to make peace. She was staring at me in a kind of sisterly, sympathetic way. Creepy…

"About what?" Bella's voice was as cold as Rosalie's but Helena didn't seem to mind as much. Edward hugged her tightly; she was on his lap. "You still owe us explanations." _**(cuz love...)**_

Helena sighed, "What did you tell them?"

"N-n-nothing, I swear," Grover put his hands out, trembling.

Helena giggled. "Relax, I can't blast you here," She said it in a teasing tone but Grover relaxed tremendously. I turned to Jasper who just shook his head.

Suddenly, Coach Silvers and Lady ran towards our table. Great, we already had the whole café's attention, why don't we just get the walls too?

"We have to tell them, latest tomorrow. They're in New York, missed the camp," Lady rushed.

All their eyes widened. "Well that's just wonderful isn't it? This is beyond bad luck," Percy muttered, and earned another slap from Annabeth.

"We're right here you know!" Dad yelled. Coach Silvers, Lady and Helena gave him a deathly murderous glare and my mom hissed.

"Great, more love," Coach Silvers groaned and Helena rolled her eyes. I never knew you can do that to a teacher. "Listen Emmett McCarty," the whole café, who were already silent, heard. My family gasped. Coach Silvers ignored that and kept going. "I don't care if you don't know who we are. You _will _treat us with respect or your life will become very hard," she spoke with authority strong in her voice. "Your love life, your knowledge and more."

"Wait then, who are you? Oh, and where did you get those shoes Helena? They are fabulous," Alice's whole 'official' tone ran away and in came the shopping tone, like they were chasing each other or something.

Helena smiled. "If you can get your family to stop talking to us so rudely, I can get you unlimited access to the newest designer, before they come out."

Alice and Rosalie gasped. "Really? Emmett, shut up, they won't hurt her," they both turned back to Helena.

"Glad clothes are more important than our daughter." Rose glared strongly at Emmett while the "crew" grimaced at "daughter." _**(cuz shes not really rose's daughter...yea...)**_

"What do I get?" Emmett crossed his arms but his tone was a little nicer.

"Hmm…I'll tell you what you won't get. You won't get struck by lightning," Lady stated and turned away.

"Please, no one gets struck by lightning," dad muttered.

"_You _will if you don't be quiet. Alice, Rosalie, don't forget the clothes," Helena turned around too with everyone else following.

"The goal was to be nice, not scare them away smarty McCarty," Alice hissed.

"Guys, they're talking like my mom's alive," I whispered.

"I know," mom sighed.

"Sheesh, ease up Rose," Edward and Jasper both complained.

"They knew Emmett's real last name," Bella pointed out.

We all sighed, frustrated.

Mom glared at them. I took a bite of the ham sandwich. "I bet we all have the same exact questions so let's just talk about something else," I suggested.

"One second. Who else had gym?" Edward asked. Alice, Rosalie and Nessie replied, "me."

"Did Coach Silvers glare at _you_?" Edward sounded confused and curious. Bella hissed.

"No, she was super nice to us," Nessie was confused too.

"Huh, well, Summer, what did you want to do?" Edward turned to me.

"Hold up sweetheart," Blake grabbed Helena just as they were going to leave. The whole "crew" stopped there and the football team was behind him. Helena looked amused. Everyone else looked annoyed or nervous.

"I wanna watch that," I whispered. Everyone giggled but agreed.

Helena cocked her head. "What?"

"Why don't you come over my house? We'll have some fun," Blake winked.

"These are the pick-up lines they use now?" Coach Silvers shivered. Bella smiled a little.

"Guy isn't smart at all," Lady muttered. Mom giggled.

"Of course, and why don't I visit Hades too," Helena smiled sweetly.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Katie, Lady and Coach Silvers giggled, like a private joke. The ground rumbled just the slightest but we could feel it. Alice was suddenly beyond scared. I could tell Jasper was trying to calm her down before she had a heart attack or _something._

Just then, two very muscular guys walked in. One was a biker and the other looked like he played with melted metal every day. They made dad look like an ant. Apparently, dad realized that too. Percy, Annabeth, Katie and Grover's eyes widened and then they bowed again. _**(Ares and Hephaestus)**_

"What do you think you're doing?" they both asked.

"Uh, nothing," Blake's eyes widened at the sight.

"Guys! You ruin all the fun," Helena complained.

"I wouldn't call this_ fun_," Lady and Coach Silvers hissed.

"Hear that guys? She wants me," Blake turned to the team and the 2 big dudes.

"Want you? Please, of course not. I meant as in lead you on and then throw you off, like a really smart horse," Helena smirked. The whole café chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Blake's voice sounded like a whimper compared to the glares and authority they showed.

"And they have the most adorable pick up lines," Helena continued. My whole family snickered.

"Please, pretty means dumb," Blake shot back.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Katie suddenly had alarm in their face. Alarm, nervous, scared, were way off. It looked like they could wet their pants.

"Ex-ca-_use _me?" Helena's tone was something I haven't heard before. If we thought glare was too loose of a word for when she was with us, this needed a whole new dictionary.

Helena pointed at Blake and Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Katie jumped like literally 5 feet into the air. "Well, then, I guess you're smart," Blake suddenly had wrinkles everywhere. His eyes were too far apart. His nose was too flat. His arms were like spaghetti and his lips were blown up to billboard size. The whole café gasped. How in the world did this girl do it? Was she a wizard or something? My family was speechless too.

"No, no. He's not smart either," Lady glared and Blake flinched like he had an electric shock.

"No girl will ever fall in love with you. Beware Stacie Blake McDonald," Helena hissed. She flipped her hair and her whole "posse" followed her. Stacie?

"How in the world did she do that?" I whispered.

"Percy and they were beyond scared and terrified. It was something I've never felt before," Jasper muttered, still shuddering slightly.

Just then, the bell rang. I had English with Jasper.

* * *

thts it! thx 4 readn!

-AnnabethnAliceluvr


	3. A Whole New World

Hey!

k, 2 get it out of the way, **belongs 2 Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan **(Summer belongs 2 me i guess...)

this is all i've got written so far so the next ch. may not b here 4 awhile, the latest shood b sunday but i'm pretty sure it'll b b4 that.

i just wanted 2 take the time 2 thank all of you who've reviewd, favorited or alerted (or watever) RFA :D

if u have ideas, questions or anythng, feel free 2 ask somehow!

njoy!

* * *

"You know what's weird?" I asked Jasper as we walked towards Mr. Strice's room. I could always talk feelings with Jasper. "I know you guys all don't like the new people but for some reason, I feel at ease with them. Like they will protect me well if they wanted to. Like family. Though after the little stunt in the café, I doubt dad will allow them within 100 miles to me."

Jasper stiffened ever so slightly but I noticed. "Sorry," I whimpered as we entered.

"No, no, it's fine. It's just they feel dangerous, that's all," Jasper sat down at the desk next to me.

"I know _that_. The fact that you think I'm that stupid is insulting. It's just that if you got them all your good side, they would destroy a country or something for you." I answered.

"Alright class, hope you had a nice lunch. Today, I thought we'd take a break and just relax. You may talk the whole period." Mr. Strice was officially my favorite teacher, though it'd be nice if Nessie was here. Plus, all I had was questions. Why tempt my curiosity further?

Jasper grinned at me. "Wanna just read?" I giggled and nodded. I pulled out the first Alpha Academy, my favorite book. _**(credits 2 Lisi Harrison :D also, check her blahg on her site-lisiharrison(dot)com(slash)blah-g i think...nyways...)**_

Before I knew it, it was time for gym. I suddenly felt relieved that I was a girl. When Helena, Coach Silvers and Lady glared, it was beyond scary. Jasper glanced at me in an odd way.

"Just glad I'm a girl," I explained swiftly and he laughed as we exited the room.

"I'm here to pick Summer up!" Bella teased as we saw her in the hallway. I pouted unhappily.

"C'mon Summer, let's meet the famous Coach Silvers," Bella pulled me towards gym.

"Ah, Bella and Summer," Coach Silver greeted us at the door. We smiled uneasily at her. With nothing else to do, I listened to the loud chatter that was supposed to be whispering. Nothing good, just about Helena, the new kids, and lunch. Great, we wanted to blend in not "make the news." Of course the lunch talking was about the two guys and Blake's little-pft-…transformation.

"Today, we're going to do archery. I got all the materials here. Two or three to a bow and arrow please. Then you may go outside and choose a board, aim for the star. The groups must be gender separated. Either you follow that rule or archery will be a whole lot harder for you," Coach Silvers got right to business.

"How do we shoot?" some guy called out.

"I'll show you outside," Coach Silvers concluded. "Idiot boys, don't know anything…" she muttered and Bella stiffened.

I skipped towards the wall where all the bows were neatly placed. I was just about to take one when another person's hand beat me there.

"S'cuse me beautiful," a guys voice stated. Bella was suddenly behind him.

"She saw it first," she growled menacing.

"Summer saw it first. Let go," Coach Silvers looked really mad, furious. But she also looked a little scared. I wonder why she stood up for me.

The guy still didn't let go.

"Stab him with the arrow," Coach Silvers whispered with authority.

My eyes widened in horror but obeyed. Suddenly, the guy disappeared. I stared at where he was in shock. Bella copied.

"Oh, not good. Really not good," Coach Silvers whispered.

She snatched Bella and my wrists, not even startled by our temperatures. Bella was snarling and thrashing but her grip was tight, which surprised me. We were outside the school by now, where I saw Lady and all the new kids.

"Let them go," the voice behind was beyond murderous. It could only be Edward and dad. Coach Silvers ignored them and continued to talk to Lady and Helena. Percy, Annabeth and Katie looked at me with sympathy and nervousness. Grover was shuddering like a leaf in the wind-wait, why'd I use a leaf simile? The rest of the family was out now, yelling at Coach Silvers.

"You can hurt us all you want but _let. Them. Go_," my dad snarled as loud as billions of horns.

"Get your filthy, repulsive, vile hands _off_ my _wife_," Edward snarled, with more anger than I had ever heard. That seemed to make Coach Silvers a little angrier. Helena seemed a little pleased and Lady whacked her in the stomach.

"You can just let her go, Artemis," Helena commanded. Artemis?

'Artemis' stared at her like she was crazy.

Helena rolled her eyes. "Like they can run away from us." Dad and Edward snorted and then continued snarling.

'Artemis' raised an eyebrow and tightened her hold and Bella cringed. Edward looked beyond livid. He looked more murderous than Helena looked beautiful. He even looked more furious than he loved Bella, which was a huge step…up? Bella and Edward were like, more than just 'in love.' They were something and that something was _more_.

"C'mon," Helena coaxed again and 'Artemis' lost it.

"Oh, so you think you can just POOF! appear from the stinkin' ocean…" Percy tensed but stayed quiet. "…all _beautiful_," 'Artemis' sneered. "…and what _not _and think you rule this town or universe? Let me tell you, _sister _that's…"

"Let go of her," mom and dad growled and looked like they would pounce if they could.

The rest of the family was more controlled, but that didn't mean they liked this. Alice looked freaked out and mad, furious. Jasper looked the angriest, though it probably wasn't his fault. Nessie looked a little scared and was behind Jasper but in front of Alice. Dad and Edward started swearing at them. I saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Katie shaking their heads at us but Coach Silvers just took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Listen!" she yelled. "Summer is in great danger. You guys all are. The world is. Just let us work it out. Percy, you guys go explain. We'll be right back. I have to warn my dad." Coach Silvers, Helena, and Lady suddenly just disappeared. We all gaped at them. Dad and Edward recovered first.

"You guys don't mess with Summer and Bella," they said. The tone was beyond fury. Edward tried, as gently as he could, to move Bella behind him. She just rolled her eyes. Typical Bella huh?

"Please, you couldn't beat us if you tried," Percy muttered. Dad was about to pounce when suddenly, a branch held him in place.

"What the…" Dad didn't even bother to struggle, we were all shocked, beyond shocked.

"Thanks Katie," Annabeth smiled softly at Katie. She was doing this? But... Ugh! What's the point? "Now, if you guys want an explanation, calm down." We were all glaring but I guess we all looked calm.

"Seaweed Brain, you have the honors," Annabeth grinned as Percy glared.

"Okay, there is so much to tell you. Basically, all the Greek myths are real," Percy paused slightly to let it sink in. "Summer is a half-blood, meaning one of her parents, her mom in this case, is an immortal god of Olympus. Hers is Demeter, the goddess of harvest and agriculture and everything. Katie is also a daughter of her, meaning you guys are half sisters. Helena is Aphrodite, the goddess of love, Coach Silvers is Artemis, the goddess of hunt, which explains why she hates guys, and Lady is Athena, the goddess of wisdom. My dad is Poseidon, the god of the ocean and Annabeth's mom is Athena. Grover's a satyr, a goat dude…" Annabeth cut him off and mumbled.

"Who knew he couldn't even handle explaining _this_? Knew I should've…" Percy carried on.

"Now, the danger is that Mother Earth has given birth to twin giants, they have amazing strength and are really clever. That's not the biggest problem though. The monsters are all getting cleverer. They've all been alive, waiting for each other to wake up again. So now, we have to face two giants and like 20 monsters. And you guys all know about Hercules and how Mother Earth doesn't exactly _like _the gods right? Anyways, that guy you stabbed was a laistrygone. The reason that Summer hasn't been attacked is because her mom's been keeping them out. You're lucky you live in a forest. Plus, when you don't know you don't smell as…appetizing. Any questions?" Percy took a deep breath.

We all stared. I don't think there are any words that describe what we were feeling now.

"Ugh, you guys can gape later, right now, we need all of you, at least Summer to start training," Annabeth seemed annoyed.

"Why should we help you?" my oh-so-foolish dad challenge.

"Because, now since Summer knows, the monsters will be after her too. Plus the world sort of depends on us," Grover replied.

"So if you didn't tell us, we'd be fine?" Jasper was suddenly very angry that they'd put Alice in danger. I knew that because I suddenly felt angry and protective of Alice for some reason.

"No, apparently, you didn't see laistrygone. You're lucky we were there. Plus, it was you guys who wanted to know the truth," Annabeth shot back. She was smart.

My family grunted. Percy took that as a 'you're forgiven' and started handing out orders. "Katie, you help Summer with her powers. Teach her how to fight monsters and make sure you have ambrosia and nector. Grover, you go tell Carlisle and Esme what's going on. Annabeth and I will teach the rest of you guys."

I'd forgotten about Carlisle and Esme. Well, can you blame me? This whole thing was wack. Grover nodded seriously and ran away.

"How about we help you?" a girl's voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Thalia!" Annabeth ran up to a 15 year old girl who was in front of 30 other adolescent girls.

"Hey Thalia," Percy greeted politely. The other girls glared but Thalia just smiled. "We got the message," she stated grimly.

"Guys, these are the Hunters of Artemis. They'll help Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Nessie. Percy and I will help the rest of you guys," Annabeth stated. Oh, so the Hunters avoided boys too.

"Wait a minute. Nessie isn't going to fight," Edward suddenly spoke up.

"Girls are just as strong as boys. Do you have a problem with that?" Thalia stared hard at Edward. Bella stiffened.

"No…just that she's part human. There's gotta be somewhere we can keep her," Edward's voice was a whole lot harder.

"We're all part human," Thalia stated, starting to get angry.

Before Edward could reply, Percy quickly cut in all panicky.

"Uh, Edward, that's the_ second_-in-_command_, Thalia. She's also a _daughter_ of _Zeus,_ you know, _king_ of the _gods, ruler of the universe,"_ Percy put a whole lot of emphasis at a lot of places.

Edward's eyes narrowed just a little. "The point is you guys don't have a daughter."

"Ha! And we never will," one of the Hunter snickered with disgust.

"Something wrong?" a beautiful voice came from behind us. Everyone except for my family's eyes widened. They bowed. "Hera." Wow, the queen of gods?

"Bow," Katie hissed. Percy and Annabeth snorted so softly, I'm not sure I heard right.

"Edward has a point, dear Hunters. I'll make sure your darling Renesmee is safe," Hera spoke and the power in her voice was the strongest I've ever heard. The Hunters sighed and nodded. Edward seemed relieved and Nessie just rolled her eyes, her cheeks a faint pink. "Alright, I'm here to deliver a message too. The whole council knows. You guys will practice right here, no one will disturb you. The monsters will come in about a week. We'll evacuate the area, though that probably won't help. The last time went all around the world with Hercules." Hera's lips turned down slightly and I pulled out my limited knowledge of Greek myths and realized Hercules was Zeus, Hera's _husband _and someone _else's _son. "Anyways, a god will always be watching. Summer, would you like to go meet your mom? Katie will come with you," Hera turned to me. Mom looked like she'd be snarling if this wasn't the actual queen of the world-universe. Who'd I want to upset more: a goddess or a vampire. Yup, that's a tough question.

"Um, sure," I replied softly. I quickly started to feel really guilty so that Jasper would know.

"Start practicing. Persephone will be here next." Hera grabbed Katie and my hand and we disappeared.

We landed in a corn field.

"Hey mom!" Katie yelled. The lady turned around, her eyes grew wide as the rested on me. Suddenly, she was besides me.

"I'll leave you guys here. Your daughter's watching the kids, just so you know, Demeter. Hades argued but…" Hera shimmered and some instinct told me to look away.

"The last time I saw you, you were just 2 months old," Demeter, my…mom cried as she hugged me tight, stroking my hair. "Then, your father had to brag about having the perfect family and Hera cursed him. You'd think Hera would hate you, but apparently, your kind amazes her," Demeter snorted a little, muttering about humans weren't made for science experiments. "What she really means is she thinks you're the perfect niece and perfect addition to the family, which is true, but..." The sky rumbled slightly. "Oh save it, Hera, m'_dear_ sister!" She yelled up, which would've looked...odd if I didn't know. She pulled me away and turned to Katie. "The rest of your sibling will be flying to Forks. So will the whole camp. Tell that to Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, and Percy will you?" Katie nodded. I wonder what was so special about Percy...

I spoke for the first time. "So I have sisters and brothers?"

Katie nodded.

"Well, Katie, you have to go train her. Your sisters and brothers will help soon. I have to go but here's some cereal," Demeter shoved us bowls. As soon as we touched them, we were back to the forest. Mom and dad ran towards me.

"How was your…mom honey?" Mom asked after she pulled away.

"Nice. She gave us cereal," I showed her the bowl.

"Ah," mom nodded, looking like she was trying not to laugh.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Katie called. Percy and Annabeth ran up to us. Percy glanced at the cereal and smiled a little. "You're gonna get those a lot, just ask Persephone," he snickered a little.

"Anyways, the whole camp is coming," Katie told them.

Percy nodded. "Good, I could use more help. None of the Hunters will go near them."

Carlisle and Esme suddenly ran up. "Oh, Summer, this is all a big surprise isn't it?" Esme asked. I simply nodded. I looked around. The Hunters were helping Alice and Bella, who were really good at sword fighting now. Grover was talking to some...tree nymphs? Like I said, I had limited knowledge on Greek...stories. Edward and Jasper seemed good with the sword too. They were practicing with each other. I saw a gorgeous girl, not as pretty as Helen-Aphrodite, looking around, making flowers appear and changing them into freesias, roses, daisies… It looked pretty cool. Nessie was right besides her and they were talking.

"C'mon Summer, I have to help you. You have to learn about the eyes and everything." Katie pulled me to an empty part of the forest. "Okay! Well, your eye colors depend on what you're working with. For example, brown means dirt or roots or trunks got it? Good," Katie grinned at me, but suddenly became somber. "I hope you know that me and the gods, well I'm sure they are deep, _deap _inside, really sorry…"

"It's okay," I replied tentatively.

"I know this is probably a lot to take in… I remember when I found out and that was just a regular day, compared to why_ you_ found out… If you need any help or anything, I'll try to help," Katie smiled gently at me and this time, I smiled back.

* * *

thts it! thx 2 much 4 readn!

my fave part was when artemis lashed out on aphrodite. i just find it...interesting when the gods and goddesses interact together regularly (wel, as regular as they can get...) makes me feel all fuzzy inside and wat not... yea... :D

also, i want 2 rite about them training, but i dont really know how 2 so... if u have **any ideas **(such as how u want me 2 describe how 2 use Summer's power or even want 2 **write the chapter**, tell me and mayb we can figure something out if it's possible.

-T&MA (thanks and much appreciation :D-try 2 remember that, i think i'll probably use that a lot now...) AnnabethnAliceluvr ^_^


End file.
